I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a clearance extension for a wrench and, more particularly, to a clearance extension for a wrench which allows a standard socket of any specific size to be tightened with a standard wrench of substantially and relatively smaller size.
II. Discussion
Various mechanical arts, such as auto repair and manufacturing, require the tightening of various bolt and screw members. Traditionally, tightening of these members is accomplished by the use of a socket and socket driver. The socket has a first portion which slides over the head of a bolt or screw member and a second portion which has a square aperture for engagement with the socket driver. The socket driver has a ratchet mechanism which allows torque to be applied in the desired rotational direction only. Because of this ratchet mechanism, the arm of the socket driver can be swung back to an initial turning position without applying torque to the socket and thus the bolt or screw member. Thus, the rachet mechanism allows a user to move the rachet to an initial turning position without removal of the socket driver from the socket.
However, the use of the socket driver presents some problems. First, because the socket driver contains a ratchet mechanism, the overall relative size of the socket driver is large and bulky. This large and bulky size presents clearance difficulties when using the socket driver in tight and hard-to-reach places. Second, even if a socket is used to initially start a threaded bolt into a threaded hole that is located in a hard-to-reach location, applying initial torque with fingers can be difficult. Third, applying initial torque with a socket driver can be impossible due to insufficient clearance for the driver to function.
Devices have been developed which allow a standard wrench to drive a standard socket located in a hard-to-reach position. These devices include wrench extensions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,894 (Pearce) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,757 (Lewis). The devices of these references do not require socket drivers and generally disclose extensions having a first end adaptable to receive a standard wrench and a second end insertable into a standard socket. Thereby, a standard wrench is used to apply torque through a socket and ultimately to the bolt or screw to be tightened.
These extension devices do not, however, permit engagement by a standard wrench of substantially and relatively smaller size. Instead, the extension device typically contains a square opening in a round end face portion of the extension, such square opening is used to engage the socket driver of a ratchet wrench. Of necessity, the diameter of the round end face portion, which is used to engage the standard wrench, must be relatively larger than the square opening. Thereby, a larger sized wrench is required than what would be required without the square opening. The present invention was developed in light of these drawbacks.